Rabian
|kanji= |rōmaji= |alias= |race= Human |gender= Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Black |hair= Purple |blood type= |affiliation=Scheherazade Theater |previous affiliation= |occupation=Theater Chairman |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Scheherazade Theater |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed ex-wife |magic= |alias= |manga debut= Chapter 70 |anime debut=Episode 30 |japanese voice= |english voice=Randy Pearlman |image gallery= yes }} Rabian is the chairman of the Scheherazade Theater, which performs plays. He once hired Team Natsu to stage a play in Onibus Town for him. Appearance Rabian has short, purplish hair that goes up to two very small, round "ponytails" at the top of his head and is slightly puffed up at the center. Matching his hair is a small, curvy mustache above his mouth. He has a seemingly long face with small, beady black eyes, a tiny rectangular nose and an equally small mouth. Rabian wears a red orange suit with pink cuffs, yellow buttons on the shoulder blades, navy blue trimmings and two "shirt tails" with a white shirt underneath and a navy blue bowtie. His bottoms are dark green pants and his shoes are brown, pointed ones. For some reason, Rabian usually talks to people while hiding behind some sort of curtain or pillar, with only his head poking out. In X791, Rabian was shown to have grown a larger mustache, with the two sides reaching down his mouth. Personality Rabian has been shown to write outrageous plays with ridiculous plot twists like in "Frederick and Yanderica" where confusion after confusion ensued. This garnered him bad reviews for his plays and eventually the actors that performed for him left him. He seems, at first, quite emotional when he imparted his miserable story to Team Natsu. Later, he is shown to have a tendency to take things to excess, as seen when he made Team Natsu perform the same play three times a day for a week while withholding their pay. While he is often shown saying "Thank you very much!" after almost every sentence, he treats his cast quite ungratefully, commenting that Team Natsu is composed of amateurs despite them earning him a lot of audience for a week while they were his cast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 6-20 History His dream had been to manage a theater and create plays. Ten years prior to his meeting with Team Natsu, he quit his job in order to open up the theater. However, this ended tragically when his wife got fed up with him and left him. Likewise, his cast also left him due to the fact that he always obtained bad reviews for his plays and so the actors felt ashamed to be in them. Perhaps the only exception to his streak of miserable plays is the "Frederick and Yanderica" play put on by an overworked Team Natsu, who earned him a large, appreciating audience for a week. Synopsis Loke arc Team Natsu arrives in Onibus Town in order to take on a job suggested by Mirajane. This job requires Mages to perform tricks in order to attract people to a play, "Frederick and Yanderica", which was Rabian's current play. However, when they arrive at the theater, Rabian withdraws his request since he got into a dispute with his actors and they all quit. Pitying him, the team decides to take on the actors' job instead and he complies despite the fact that he thinks they're amateurs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 6-8 The team worked hard and a lot of people came to watch the play. On opening day, Rabian watched the story performed quite destructively by the Fairy Tail Mages from the backstage, nodding in approval. Although Rabian's play had a lot of ridiculous plot twists and the theater ends up getting destroyed, the people applauded and cheered, much to Rabian's delight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 9-19 Rabian kept Team Natsu, to whom he commented that "bad actors of their standard are actually so good", performing the same play three times a day for a week which eventually exhausted them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Page 20 Battle of Fairy Tail arc He was seen watching the Fantasia Parade.Scheherazade Theater Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc During the Grand Magic Games of X791, Rabian is seen guest judging during the fourth day's events, saying that it's very fun to be there.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 4 After watching the Naval Battle event and witnessing Minerva's display of cruelty towards Lucy, Rabian also watches as Team Fairy Tail A and Team Sabertooth have a tense moment and almost start a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 3-5 When the now combined Team Fairy Tail steps out for the battle portion of the fourth day, Chapati comments on how Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are pitched to fight each other. When Yajima comments on the previous tension between the guilds, Rabian adds that is was indeed a very "hot" moment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 11 Later that day the tag battles begin, and when Nichiya (who is revealed to be the Blue Pegasus member in the bunny suit) is quickly knocked out to leave Ichiya in a 1 vs. 2 battle, Rabian comments that there is still a chance of victory for the Blue Pegasus Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 12 When Rabian is proved correct upon Ichiya's victory, the little man cries out, thanking everyone for the highly disgusting match.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 17 Rabian bangs his hands on the table as he calls the battle of the Dragon Slayers awesome. He also thanks them for giving him an amazing, as he calls it, battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 3 Afterwards he stands alongside Yajima while he announces Natsu the victor of the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 Shortly thereafter, Rabian is quick to find out that the victory over the Grand Magic Game's final event and the Games in its entirety is the once famed Guild that had several of its Mages frozen for seven years, Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 26 However, the joy of triumph for Fairy Tail and Rabian alike is soon snatched from them as an enemy from the future enters the spectacle several minutes before July seventh and right after the King delivers a speech filled with future misfortunes to the Mages of Fiore;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 23 asking for their help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 15 With July seventh being the current day, the gates are opened by the Royal knights of Fiore and soon enough closed by Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 13 but not before seven Dragons manage to enter the present day from three hundred years in the past via the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 15 The Mages of Fiore fight the seven Dragons and the Hatchlings released by Motherglare. After seven Dragon Slayers and seven Dragons clash in the battlefield, the land is in tremor. This, however, is valiantly brought to an end with the destruction of the Eclipse Gate;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 21 returning the future people who played a role in the event back to their own time, as well as the seven Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 1-11 After said event is taken care of, a banquet gathering is soon to take place, where Mages and people from Fiore attend. Rabian, slightly covered by a Dragon shaped object containing several grapes scattered on the sides, eavesdrops on Lucy's conversation with Hisui E. Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 5 Sun Village arc Rabian later sends a request to Fairy Tail concerning another one of his plays. Erza and Wendy take on the request, since the reward involves some famous sweets they want.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 8 Alvarez Empire Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Battles & Events *The Great Banquet References Category:Characters Category:Male